


Медальон

by Takishiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: По заявке со Starbucks Fest:Баки уменьшили. И теперь он отказывается расставаться со Стивом, периодически прячась к нему в карман.Хочется карманного мини-Баки.





	Медальон

Они все огромные. Была та книжка, "Гулливер среди великанов". Стив читал ему отрывки. Баки читать не любил, но ему нравилось слушать голос Стива - под вечер, умаявшись от игр и беготни, в которых друг обычно участия не принимал.  
В книжке Гулливер спал в носовом платке. Баки это казалось девчоночьими играми, в самый раз для Бекки. Он это пропускал мимо ушей.  
Интересно, ему дадут платок? И будет ли тончайший батист на ощупь, как дерюга?  
Голоса у них, как в замедленной съемке. А его голоса, наверное, совсем не слышно. Тонкий писк. Или ультразвук.  
\- Стив, - говорит Баки.  
Он видел некоторое дерьмо. Он видел много, много дерьма. Из всех перспектив, что у него имелись, быть раздавленным на полу вакандской лаборатории... все равно не самая привлекательная.  
А людей здесь много. Если бы это случилось не с ним, он бы посмеялся. Огромные суетящиеся "Эмпайр Стейт Билдинги", говорящие замедленным басом и сталкивающиеся друг с другом.  
Почетно ли умереть, прилипнув к каблуку Его величества?  
\- Стив, - говорит Баки.  
Сверху спускается нечто, похожее на бесшумную вертушку, и только когда оно уже совсем близко, Баки понимает - это человеческая рука. Огромные пальцы осторожно хватают его за талию. Поднимают в воздух.  
Твою. - Думает Баки. - Мать. Это вот мне за "Циклон", да? Поезда не хватило?  
Он скользит по воздуху в осторожных пальцах. Потом его ставят на вертолетную площадку. Теплую и всю в бороздах. Когда-то цыганка посмотрела на ладонь Баки и отпрянула. А потом на ладонь Стива - и едва не отскочила, забыв про собственную еще не позолоченную руку.  
\- Не к добру, - сказала она. - Линии жизни у вас длинные, но не к добру это. Человек должен умирать, когда Бог предпишет. Бесконечно по миру бродят только проклятые.  
Если он пойдет вдоль линии жизни Стива, то, наверное, будет брести бесконечно. Или придет в волшебный город, словно по дороге из желтого кирпича. Мы уже не в Канзасе, Тото. И не в Бруклине.  
Мы в чертовой африканской сказке, где есть чудовища, пришедшие с неба, и колдуны вуду, которым проклясть тебя - раз плюнуть. Права была та цыганка.  
Что-то гудит над головой; Баки угадывает, что это голос Стива, но слова звучат слишком медленно.  
Баки - Зимний Солдат - всегда знал, что он проклят; но никогда не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным.  
Стив снова подхватывает его, проносит по воздуху. Вот стошнит меня тебе на ботинок - будешь знать. Наверное, получится, будто птица капнула.  
Баки оказывается в тканевом мешке; здесь просвечивает и пахнет Стивом. Пахнет куда сильнее, чем он привык, и Баки - почти против воли - втягивает носом запах, успокаивается. Стоять неудобно; он опускается на дно кармана. Ощущение, как будто сидишь внутри зацепившегося за дерево парашюта. Баки вздыхает, вытягивает ноги в тяжелых ботинках. Это ему они тяжелые, а так - даже на пупса пластмассового теперь не налезут. Или вибраниевого. Из чего тут делают пупсов. Но спасибо, что он хоть уменьшился со всей амуницией. А то расхаживал бы голой куколкой всем на радость.  
Снаружи опять доносится гул. Баки уже немного привык к голосам. Стив говорит: "Посиди тут немного, пока мы не придумаем, что делать".  
Хорошенькое кино. А если мне припрет, струю пускать прямо в карман? Или все-таки вежливо расстегнуть пуговичку и...  
Тут тепло; тело Стива всегда грело, как печка, и сейчас Баки будто сидит у огромного живого радиатора. Он устало роняет голову на руки. Вот так вляпаться. А операция не закончена, хорош же он будет.  
Что ж; всегда можно попросить у Клинта смастерить ему игрушечный лук. Чем он хуже игрушечного Робин Гуда.  
Карман размеренно трясется, как поезд. Похоже даже, будто колеса стучат. Тарах-тах, тарах-тах.  
Это не колеса, понимает Баки. Это его сердце. Огромное бестолковое сердце Стива Роджерса.  
Он встает - ткань под ботинками натягивается. Стиву, наверное, щекотно. Баки приникает к самому источнику звука. Он будто прижимается к огромному станку, слушая, как грохочет огромное и хрупкое сердце.  
Бекка не читала "Гулливера". Она любила другие истории. Всегда просила отца рассказать про медальон Святой Девы. Этот медальон мама дала папе, чтобы он всегда носил его с собой на груди. И как-то раз Святая Дева спасла ему жизнь: немецкая пуля ударилась в него и не попала в сердце. На этих словах отец всегда вытаскивал этот медальон - расплющенный, с большой вмятиной там, где было лицо Марии.  
От меня-то, наверное, и вмятины не останется. Одно месиво, вроде раздавленной птицы на дороге. Пули сейчас не те пошли, что в Первую мировую. Но с другой стороны - и солдаты не те. Ребра все равно крепкие. И тактический жилет.  
С той стороны кармана его очень осторожно накрывает огромная горячая ладонь. Ему бы пожаловаться - стиснут с обеих сторон, да еще и жарко. Но Баки молчит, он расслабляется потихоньку, ровное биение укачивает его, как в поезде.  
Может, он не так уж и бесполезен.  
Может, у него получится стать медальоном.


End file.
